Curse of the Dracula
by Alatariel Narmolanya
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir trick young Estel into thinking Arwen is a dracula, with successful results! At first Arwen is merely amused and bemused, but when things go too far, Arwen plans revenge...
1. Chapter One: Draculas and Missing Elves

**Curse of the Dracula**

Chapter One - Draculas and Missing Elves

Estel sat on the bed, his silvery green-blue eyes wide open. His arms were crossed and his legs were swinging as he listened to Elladan and Elrohir trying to convince him. Uneasily he turned toward the bedroom window - where he thought he could spy a pair of reddish eyes - and then turned back to the twins. It was some time after his bedtime, but the twins had crept into his rooms anyway.

"But 'Dan, 'Ro," he mumbled, "Adar said there are no vampires or a Dracra."

"A Dracula," Elladan corrected. "But that's because - "

"Adar doesn't know about it," Elrohir continued. "In fact -"

"We're the only ones who know."

"Arwen's a vampire," they chorused in unison, dark eyes shining.

"How do _you_know?" Estel asked suspiciously, his dark eyebrows rising, in imitation of Lord Elrond, their father.

"We're her brothers. We have our ways," Elrohir winked at Elladan, who grinned. Although the equivalent of twenty or so in the Human Age - they reached full maturity at twenty-five - the Rivendell twins were known for their tricky sense of humor. Estel, who was only seven, looked up to them. "And you know Haldir?"

"Yeah." Estel had liked the grim but friendly Marchwarden of Lorien when he and others had visited Rivendell, less than a month ago.

"Well, on the night before his leave, Arwen took his horse -" Elladan jumped at him, and Estel jumped as well, his "pajamas" dragging. "-so Haldir would search for his horse in the forest at night."

"That's when she got him," Elrohir whispered. "She has really pointy teeth, and -" he did an imitation of teeth cutting a neck. Estel whimpered and crept under the blankets. "But Adar said he went back to Lorien," he wailed.

"That's what he thinks," Elladan muttered. "But we found Haldir by the river."

Estel crept even lower under the blankets. "She'll get me!"

"No, she won't." Arwen had come to Rivendell to visit only two days ago. "You're her brother. She doesn't get brothers... But she tries to turn them into vampires like her."

Estel's face peeped out, eyes widers than before.

"It's okay, Estel," Elrohir continued. "We know how to show her you won't be a vampire."

"How?" Estel asked, voice trembling.

"Well, this is the first part of plan..."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter Two: Mortal Children Silver Pins

Chapter 2 - Mortal Children and Silver Pins 

Arwen, freshly washed, relaxed, and dressed, proceeded to go to the dining rooms. She had only arrived in Rivendell from Lothlorien two days ago, and she hadn't had any proper time to greet any of her old family or friends - except for her father, that is. Forty or so more had ridden with her. Two of them were Lord Celeborn, her grandsire, and Lady Galadriel. They had wished to see their kin of Rivendell; it had been some time.

She had heard a lot about Rivendell after she had left; messengers and sentries often came back and forth. _A new brother, mortal at that, as well,_ she wondered. _With any luck he won't be like Elladan and Elrohir._ Now, _their_ farewell gift last time had been a toad in her bed. How ... thoughtful. Although Arwen was not usually a squeamish person, the feeling of nearly-squashed, a bit slimy toad (it had been fresh; straight from the lake) against your nightgown is not pleasant.

"Arwen!" Two similar voices - yet Arwen could make out the differences in them; one was slightly lighter and the other heavier - called out. "Long time no see."

The twins grinned, mischiveous glints in their eyes. Arwen was unsure to take this as a warning, or if they had that glint all the time. Well, they had it all the time, but you couldn't be sure with Elladan and Elrohir. Then she hugged them both, as the twins laughed.

"I say," Elladan grinned, "You get more emotional every time you come."

"Do not," Arwen playfully slapped Elladan's arm. "Is it just me or is it that I remember you locked yourself in your room, crying, when you were told that one of the sparrows had broken her leg?"

"That wasn't me!" Elladan gasped in mock surprise. "That was Elrohir!"

"I remember it as you," Elrohir mused. "Because you took care of the sparrows. I took care of the bluejays." Each twin had taken a favorite to each species of bird, which had taken a liking to the twins. Sparrows had discovered Elladan when their flock's leader, who Elladan had named Anneth, had gotten a broken leg. Elrohir's bluejays had run straight into him in winter. Actually, if you thought about it, the birds were a lot like the twins themselves.

"So what goes here?" Arwen asked, changing the subject. "Has anything happened?"

"No. There are increased activity of Orcs in the North and the East, but with luck we will be all right. Adar is getting a little frustrated of the dealings with the Dwarves, you know how they are," Elrohir started.

"And Estel just turned seven."

"Estel?" Arwen pondered over the meaning of that word. Hope?

Elladan bit his lip and continued, lowering his voice so that only Arwen and Elrohir could hear. "He's not our real brother, Arwen."

Arwen understood and nodded. "How is he?"

"He's not really like us, if that's what you mean," Elrohir stuck out his tongue, looking rather comical. "He's more serious. But he can be so much worse than us when he feels like it," Elladan continued, winking.

"Oh, Valar," Arwen sighed. "I thought I had it over when I got you two to sign that peace treaty. Remember?"

They did. When Arwen had been equivalent to about eleven and the twins thirteen or fourteen, Rivendell visits had _not_ been peaceful. It all had led up to a peace treaty made by Elrond, and after a few bitter, rough spots, the siblings all got along with each other. That is, most of the time.

"You might find him surprising," Elladan said, winking once more to his brother.

It was a magnificent feast, as Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and Arwen Undominel - who was much loved - were here. The dining room after the first few minutes were delighted chatter, greetings, reunions, introductions, and laughter. Arwen greeted her friends and acquaintents, and were introduced to other people as well.

One was Gilraen. She, also, had ridden from her parents' home at the request of Elrond and the twins, for most in Rivendell knew the mortal woman and liked her. Arwen had liked her, for she had a soft, gentle, silghtly sad look in her eyes, yet she was fun-loving and made a good friend even in the first few minutes of being introduced.

She met Estel sometime later. She could see why the people of Rivendell were so fond of him. With his mussed, dark hair, serious silver eyes, and slightly amused expression, Arwen's heart went out to her newly acquainted foster brother.

One thing was strange though. Estel's expression had been strangely afraid, yet curious and bemused. _It seems he is fearing me,_ Arwen thought, rather bemusedly and amusedly. _ But what for?_

It was sometime after she sat on her chair. AFter feeling an uncomfortable, pricking, sharp pain on her, let's say, seat, and pulled it out, she saw it was a silver pin. _A silver pin?_ Then she narrowed her eyes. This was the thing that the twins would do.

But when she looked around for them and made inquiries about them, she discovered that they had been nowhere near her chair after all.

So what was going on?

Estel felt guilty. Kind of. He liked his sister, Arwen. She seemed nice and she was beautiful. But, still, that could be all a trick. Elrohir had said that seeming nice and being beautiful was two characteristics that all vampires had. Estel couldn't fall for this trick. _I'm too young to die,_ Estel reassured himself. _ Even if she figures out it was me she won't kill me. _

Or would she?

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter Three: Spying and Seeking

Chapter 3 — Spying and Seeking

Creeping among the shadows, Estel crept into Arwen's room. Luckily, the "sister" of his was out; she was doing something in the courtyards. (Estel didn't exactly know _what_. He didn't think he wanted to know, if she was a vampire.)

Estel glanced around the room. It was neatly and beautifully furnished, probably the same one that Arwen had years ago before she left Rivendell for Lothlorien. There were personal belongings here and there; a bookcase full of books, probably ones that she had brought from Lothlorien; her weapons; her wardrobe there. He didn't pay attention, and moved toward his target: the wardrobe. He had a bottle of dye in his left hand; although what color it was none could be sure. 

Nearly there… Nearly there…. Trembling with excitement, fear, and anticipation, Estel crept toward the wardrobe…

"Estel?"

Estel jumped half out of his shoes. He slowly turned around, trying to make his face seem innocent. "Yes?"

It was Glorfindel, and he didn't seem very happy. "Estel, what are you doing in Arwen's chambers?"

Estel groped for an explanation. Telling the Elf Lord the secret wouldn't be a good idea in this case. "Uhhh… Um, that is, see, I left this book I need for, um, history lessons, because, well, Arwen was helping with my project about, er, the Second Age, and you know she knows a lot about it, and she asked me to let her look at the book… So… She forgot to give it back, and I thought I might get it, because, well, I kind of need it for another project."

"Another project?" The Elf Lord's eyebrows knitted. He would be having a talk with the history master, Erestor, to see exactly _what_ the two projects were. Somehow he couldn't trust Estel for now.

"Um," Estel put the jar of dye on the dresser behind his back, covering it with his body so Glorfindel could not see. "Yes, actually. Arwen's great at helping." He felt guilty as he told off one half-lie than another. Well, it was necessary for saving his life.

"Well, Glorfindel, I really got to run now," Estel rushed. He felt stupid. It was _obvious_ that he was hiding something. To disguise his blushing cheeks, he ran out.

Glorfindel looked behind Estel. Estel was usually innocent... That is, _usually... and only in the twins' blamings... _

He then spied the dye bottle Estel had forgot about and had left behind. He opened the cap and peered inside. Then he walked off, a half grimace-frown on his face. Arwen was to hear about this... She would be prepared for the random attacks ahead.

"Dye?" Arwen repeated. "Estel was in my rooms...?"

"Yes, Lady," Glorfindel said. Again. "Arwen, it might have been a simple trick."

_So he is more like my brothers, after all, _ she thought. "Leave it with me, Glorfindel," Arwen winked. She would pay trick with trick, after she found out what was going on.

The twins looked at each other, than at Estel. "That wasn't a necessary part to get Arwen to not destroy you," Elladan said, "comforting" Estel. "There is one another step, however."

Estel looked up. "What?"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter Four: Foolery and Trickery

Chapter 4 — Foolery and Trickery 

_ "If life hands you lemons, throw them back. If life hands you lemonade, give them a tip." _  
--Anonymous 

The twins looked at each other, seeming to be mirror images, as they both had the amused -- yet slightly musing -- expression on their faces. It was late morning, and the twins had the time all to themselves, as today was to be the _big_celebration. The door had been locked, and the twins had made sure they talked in the quietest voices and there were nobody around the locked room they were in.

"D'you think that Arwen is suspecting something?" Elladan asked, brows furrowing. It couldn't be ruined now; they were nearly at the high point of the joke. If somebody was to discover this now, they could only imagine the punishment they would be getting and the laughter they would be deprived of.

"Maybe," Elrohir swung his legs around the stairway, and slid down. It was a favorite pastime of both the twins', but they were always handed the task of polishing the stairs afterward. "She's certainly smart enough, for our younger sister."

Elladan mused. "We have to hide the tricks and distract attention from us and from Estel. Nobody is to discover what's going on. This is going to be the best practical joke of our lives."

"We have to think of something more original," Elrohir wondered. "The tricks we've been using are too old. Dye for clothing; pin on the seats; crawly stuff in the rooms — they're all too old. She'll suspect something from us."

The two rolled their head together, thinking, their brilliant minds gearing up. After a few moments both grinned darkly. "You are thinking what I'm thinking, right?"

"We'll need Mithrandir for this."

"Good one, as he's arriving three days from now."

"Just perfect timing."

_Eight hours later_

Estel was listening to more stories about his latest interest — and phobia — that is, vampires. "How were they first made?" he asked with big eyes. Try as he might, he couldn't help being awed by the "legendary" creatures; he began to think it was pretty cool that he had a vampire — a "Dracularess" — for a sister, as long as he didn't get turned into some miniature vampire.

"Well," Elrohir started, and let Elladan continue on, "there was once this count named Dracula."

"He was really handsome and kind of wicked-looking, but of course that was just a veil over his bloodthirsty notions. Well, actually, he was okay when he was living, although he played really dirty."

"See, this another person —" Elladan raked his head for a suitable name — "Amroth hated him so much, that one night he _murdered_ him."

"With a —" Elrohir looked at Elladan, eyes shining. "A burning rod, a goat, and a knife that held the initial of 'G.'" Elladan almost laughed. His twin was playing out the exact trick on Estel himself. The burning rod, goat, and the knife were to be used in the trick itself.

"So, nine days after he was buried…"

"A hand shot up from the coffin…"

"And bloodthirsty, evil Count Dracula emerged into the world."

Estel had a question. "Why didn't the Valar stop them?"

Ooh… Awkward moment. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other for help. "Er, you see," Elrohir started,

"The Valar couldn't do anything," Elladan finished before Elrohir could say something really stupid. "That is, Count Dracula was, er, supported by Morgoth."

"Morgoth?" Estel's eyes widened.

Elrohir rolled his eyes; this idea was more stupid than his. But then, at least Estel was innocent enough to believe so.

"Yes, Morgoth. So Count Dracula started acting as a double-sided spy. He acted like friends to the Elves, when he actually flew to their window at night and killed them."

"Wouldn't they wake up?" Estel asked.

"Maybe, but the Count had a special magical power that let everybody fall into a deep sleep." Elladan winked at Elrohir. This story was getting out of their hands… Just the way they liked it.

"And Arwen happens to be a descendant of the Count himself," Elrohir finished.

Estel stood in silence for a few minutes. And then: "We don't have to _ kill _ her, right?"

"Oh, of course not," Elladan hastened to say, before he gave any wrong ideas. "We just have to follow the routine, like we're doing, and she probably won't harm anybody else."

"Then why haven't you and Elrohir done this before?"

"We didn't know about it until a couple of years ago. Arwen was away then." Elrohir coughed slightly. Estel seemed to be content with this answer, but he couldn't help shivering with fear and exclamation. To think he was related to a descendant to a famous vampire who was allies with Morgorth!

Arwen slipped out of her room in a black, plain dress and cloak that would let her travel and fulfill her mission — spy — freely, without any trip-ups. Of course, she would have to be aware of the twins. They were too subtle for their — and her — own good.

After going down a couple of stairs, she saw something… and nearly screamed. It takes a lot to make the Undominel scream.

To Be Continued


End file.
